


Oh, Memories, Where'd You Go?

by gh0st1nn1t



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, video blogging rpf dream
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dead Wilbur Soot, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Exile, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur, Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Sad Dave | Technoblade, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0st1nn1t/pseuds/gh0st1nn1t
Summary: Ghostbur would have traded everything away just for a glimpse of his memories, but every time he remembered anything, his head would be in agony and he'd be forced to stop and recover instead.But after three months of exile, he snaps and begs Tommy to just tell him everything he knew.
Relationships: None
Comments: 8
Kudos: 342





	Oh, Memories, Where'd You Go?

**Author's Note:**

> okay fuckers ive been hyperfixated on dream smp so thats all im gonna be posting for a while now LMAO sorry
> 
> warnings :  
> -mentions of past character death (wilbur obviously)  
> -minor injuries  
> -migraines  
> -mentions of murder (by techno and philza obviously)
> 
> i swear its not as bad as it sounds

Ghostbur wanted one thing in this world. 

Well, that’s not exactly true. He wanted a lot of things. But there was one thing he’d gladly throw away everything he had for.

He wanted his memory back.

The first thing he could remember was when he was 16, sat beneath a tree, guitar resting on his leg as he sang quietly to someone, who sat cross-legged in front of him with a beaming smile, nodding along with the music. The memory was fuzzy, he wasn’t sure who it was. All he knew was that they had shaggy blond hair and they were a few years younger than him. Despite the hours spent deciphering the few memories he had left, he’d never been able to unscramble the blurred person.

The last thing he remembered before...dying, was Tubbo in a suit. He didn’t know why the usually-casually-dressed teen was wearing a suit, or why he seemed so nervous. All he 

knew was the frozen image of Tubbo looking to the side nervously, hands half-way through brushing out the wrinkles of his suit. Tommy was there too, Ghostbur remembered vaguely. Yeah, yeah! Tommy was there too!

A sudden ache sprouted in his mind, and he was snapped back to reality. Every time he tried to remember, a sharp pain would circle around in his head until he gave up, and even then it wouldn’t fully go away for hours.

There were some times where Ghostbur wished he remembered even more than usual.

Like when he’d visited L’Manberg to grab Tommy an ender-chest, and he’d returned without being noticed and he’d found Tommy sat by the fire, Alive-Wilbur’s coat draped around his shoulders with tears streaming down his cheeks. He’d refused to explain, and had retreated to his tent without even taking the chest Ghostbur had grabbed for him.

Other times, the whole amnesia thing didn’t bother him.

When he saw the betrayal in Tubbo’s eyes when he was compared to Schlatt, he was grateful that he had no memory of anyone called ‘Schlatt’, so he didn’t know the true venom behind the insult.

Sometimes the others would bring up Alive Wilbur and the things he did, and Ghostbur just wanted it to stop. He desperately wanted to know what he’d done to hurt everyone when he was alive - he wanted to make it right! But every time they’d attempted to slowly reveal the truth, his brain felt like it was exploding. Even finding out that he’d sparred with Techno once when they were 19 had left his head pounding for days.

Tiny little details about irrelevant things were enough to make him feel sick, so finding out all of the massive, destructive things he’d done would be enough for him to die a second time.

Of course, he had his guesses as to what happened, like he vaguely remembered being told Phil was his dad, and was related to his death somehow, and that Wilbur had a role in the explosion of L’Manberg. He’d been told by Quackity that he was somewhat of a villain near to the end of his life, and the guilt practically burned him.

Hell, the only thing he knew about his own family was that he might have had a son, Fundy, and that Phil was his dad. He didn’t know if he had any siblings, or cousins, or anything. 

It was driving him insane.

He’d confided in Tommy with that once, while the two of them searched a cave. Ghostbur had admitted that having no memories was going to drive him crazy. Tommy had steered the conversation away, and Ghostbur hadn’t noticed the worried look painting his face.

It had been two months after Tommys exile that he’d noticed Tommy was slowly getting more and more maddened too. 

At the three month mark, Ghostbur had snapped. He was terrified of his memory slipping away. He’d been forgetting basic things constantly, and had just given up on trying to ease the headaches. Tommy sat down with him, and basically recounted Alive-burs whole life story.

“What do you want to know?” Tommy asked, staring off into the sunset that painted the skies with warm hues and pink streaks. 

“Tell me about…” Ghostbur paused, the millions of things he wanted to know had all risen to the surface of his mind at the same time, and he was struggling to pick out one. He eventually settled on, “Tell me about my family.”

Tommy gave a quiet chuckle, “Ironic, actually,” he explained vaguely, turning to Ghostbur, “You really know nothing about your family?” He received a shake of the head in response. “Okay, uh, well, I think you know that Philza’s your dad, and Fundy is- used to be your son, but you have two brothers too. Technoblade’s actually the eldest, which you wouldn’t expect from a little bitch like him,” Tommy paused, hearing Ghostbur laugh quietly.

“And, uh, I’m the youngest. You moved out first, actually,” Tommy hummed as the memories came back, trying to push away the guilty expression on Ghostburs face, knowing it was because he forgot his own brother “Philza and Techno had a bet on who would move out first, me or you. Techno ended up winning, obviously, y’know, I think that’s what set off his massive fuckin’ ego,” Tommy nudged Ghostburs arm, grinning, earning a smile in response. 

“Y’know, you two used to spar as kids constantly, always breaking shit and screaming around the house. You actually got that from refusing to wear armor,” Tommy pointed towards the tiny white scar that interfered with Ghostburs lip, “I remember you running to Philza telling him you were dying, and Techno was just listening in and laughing. You caught him laughing and hit him with your guitar,” Tommy laughed to himself.

“I remember this one time, when you two were like 16, and Techno decided he wanted his ears pierced, and instead of waiting til morning to ask Philza, he woke you up at 2am to pierce his ears for him. Obviously he didn’t trust me doing it because I was literally 9, and he’d decided that his hands were too shaky, so he made you pierce his ears for him in the middle of the night. The next morning, he came down the stairs with all these fuckin’ hoops on his ears and Philza almost choked, it was hilarious,” Tommy grinned.

“I think...I think I remember that now,” Ghostbur beamed back, “Wasn’t I super grumpy that Philza said his earrings looked cool so I pierced my ears, and then never put any earrings in?”   
The look of pure relief on Tommy’s face when he realised the memories had begun replacing the headaches was enough to make Ghostburs grin extend.

“Yeah! Yeah! I did that! And Techno called me dumb!” His happiness caused him to sit more upright, and Tommy’s eyes seemed to finally start becoming less devoid of colour as hope sparked inside of him.

“Yeah, you got it!” Tommy smiled, relieved, and he finally got hope that maybe, just maybe, he might finally get one of his brothers back. “You started writing songs when you were...12, if I remember right. Yeah! Yeah, it was 12, because I remember Techno saying your song was shit and Philza told you off for punching him!” He laughed to himself, sharing some of Ghostburs happiness. The memories he hadn’t thought about in a while were resurfacing, and they were giving him hope too. 

“I punched him?” Ghostburs eyebrows knotted in concern, but Tommy rested his hand on his shoulder.

“He was being a prick, he deserved it, don’t worry,” Tommy reassured. 

Ghostbur’s guilt was washed away at that, “What else do you know?”

“Well I know you visited Niki's bakery a lot, and you’d take Fundy with you even though he never wanted to go. I know you and Eret used to be really close before the whole secret room thing. Oh, and that you managed to convince Techno, a literal anarchist, to fight on our side,” Tommy snickered to himself.

“But...if I’m remembering right, me and Techno were really close, what happened? Why hasn’t he come to talk to me?”

Tommy’s smile faded away, the memories of a screaming Techno setting off monstrous withers floating close to his mind. “He...saw you die. Everyone else was busy fighting, and Techno stopped for a moment, looked down and saw a small clearing in the cave, and...he saw Philza kill you. He set off these-” a chill ran down his spine, “-withers, and tried to kill us after that. They all called him a traitor and he got exiled too before he could even explain.”

Ghostbur looked horrified, “He...saw?” The memories of his death were foggy at best, remembering nothing but a sharp pain in his stomach, and laying in someones arms before these loud explosions set off, and that was it. He couldn’t imagine actually seeing it happen.

Tommy nodded silently, “He wasn’t too happy about it. He’s always been the favorite, and he knows that, but he never wanted either of us to get hurt. That’s what he whispered to me right before he got exiled,” Tommy reminisced on the sad look on Technos face as he was shoved harshly out of L’Manberg for good. 

“So, two of us got exiled and one of us died? This family sounds...fun,” Ghostbur nudged Tommy’s shoulder sadly, the depressing attempt at humour earning a small laugh.

"Exiled twice for me," Tommy responded with a weak chuckle. 


End file.
